Wishing
by aquajogger
Summary: A fic inspired by the picture that was inspired by the song “Someone Else’s Star”. A clear, cloudless night. Zoma's thoughts on Cesia, Rath. Newfound fellowship between him and Thats. RxCxR, ZxC, Thx? One Shot AngstRomance.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did. I don't own this song. I wish I did. ...Do I own anything of value? Yes. Postcards.  
  
A/N: This was written in a German classroom. I love it here. I don't speak the language, so they don't expect me to pay attention... Bliss...Anyway, this has been typed up in a German Internet cafe and sent to Kat who kindly beta-ed and posted it for me. Let's give her a round of applause, folks!  
  
Oh, and this is supposed to take place shortly after Thats got back with Delte, ok? So Rath and Cesia are still gone...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Alone again tonight   
Without someone to love   
The stars are shining bright   
So one more wish goes up   
Oh, I wish I may And I wish with all my might   
For the love I'm dreaming of   
And missing in my life   
I guess I must be wishin' on   
Someone else's star   
It seems like someone else keeps gettin' what I'm wishing' for   
Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are? Oh, I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
"I wish..."  
  
Zoma turned his head from the sky, staring down at his arms, clad in dark blue and crossed over the wooden railing of the balcony just outside his room in the castle.  
  
He sighed.  
  
It was a clear, cloudless night, the dark silken infinity overhead pinpricked with a vast multitude of gleaming silver stars, their radiant light combining with that of the nearly full moon to illuminate both the boy and the garden below.  
  
He spoke again, his voice briefly interrupting the calm noises of the nocturnal wildlife before it again faded away, only it's feeling remaining in a bitter cloak draped over him, a tinge of sweetness disturbing it's melancholy fabric.  
  
"It's no use."  
  
The words weren't shouted, but they were far from soft. No one was around to hear them. He was tired of being a shadow on the wall, a vaguely remembered name, a figure long forgotten, anyway. It was this drop of slow burning anger that caused him to speak so clearly. He didn't expect anyone to hear him.  
  
"Zoma?"  
  
He jumped, startled, as his name was called by another. The door to his bedroom opened and the speaker walked in, gently closing the door behind him.  
  
"You okay? They sent me to find you. Dinner's started," he explained, casually walking further in, and finally coming to a stop next to him on the balcony. The newcomer shivered, rubbing his bare arms and taking a look around him. "Nice view," he commented.  
  
Zoma gave a small smile that quickly faded. Out of all the people he expected to hear him, wanted to hear him, it certainly wasn't Thats. He straightened up, stealing a glance at the older boy.  
  
Thats was standing a little behind him, gazing out over the castle garden, arms still wrapped around his lightly dressed body. The light from the moon and stars overhead played over his face, tinting the ends of his rusty brown hair an eerie quicksilver, and casting deepened shadows across his scarred face.  
  
"So," Thats said, breaking the still and turning his sight onto Zoma, "What were you doing out here, anyway?"  
  
There was a brief yet violent struggle visible through the deep velvet warmth of the demon boy's eyes, one that was quickly resolved. Zoma rested his weight on the railing once again, facing away from the person beside him.  
  
"Just looking."  
  
"Yeah?" Thats probed gently, "What at?"  
  
In response Zoma tilted his head skyward, large eyes that were slowly loosing their childlike wideness searching among the stars, darting back and forth from one glowing orb to another. Apparently lost in his own thoughts, the boy made no sound, but just continued his steady gaze at the heavens.  
  
No word was said, but the other suddenly realized what so many others had either ignored or failed to see.  
  
"You love her." He spoke calmly, no surprise or amazement evident in his voice. He was just stating a newly learned fact.  
  
"Yes," There was a pause, then he said, "I don't know."  
  
Thats opened his mouth, but was cut off as the younger boy continued speaking.  
  
"It was never perfect. But it wasn't that bad," here he paused, searching for a way to put the thoughts in his mind into an understandable phrase.  
  
"I feel the same," he began slowly, "But..." Zoma turned around, looking at Thats.  
  
"Rath is great; he helped me a lot. And I've helped him. But he just..." he stumbled over his words again, trying to get them to relay what he wanted to say, "Rath just... came," Zoma finished, unable to find a better way to say what he meant.  
  
He trained his large dark eyes, sparks of red embers fading into a midnight sea.  
  
"He just..." He trailed off once again, desperately looking for understanding or empathy in the face of the older boy.  
  
Thats nodded, hesitantly at first, then stronger.  
  
"Yes. I understand." he smiled, sending out waves of warmth to the shorter boy looking up at him, then took a few steps forward, until he was standing directly in front of the railing of the balcony. He cast a lazy glance at the ground far below.  
  
Zoma followed him, and as Thats crossed his arms over the wooden beams, the demon did the same.  
  
Their eyes met, confused black glass and deep, mountain green, both holding barely hidden scars of a very similar kind.  
  
Thats gave a strange smile, tilting his head back, and staring up at the stars. There was silence for a long time, as both once more became mere shadows framed against the glowing light from above.  
  
Then a voice sighed, and spoke once again.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are? Oh, I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Review, please. I will adore you muchos if you do. And I'll give you a postcard! =D 


End file.
